Opening the White Eyes
by M. Castor
Summary: Mizuki learnes the magnitude of her unfortunate  situation, and takes on her first mission with a myseterious monk who has an interest in her. Little does she know, this "man" is far from a monk.  Traces of Naruto  Read after RUNNING WITH CHAOS
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, I always have fun with Mizuki's stories. I always try to make them humorous…at most.**

I rub the back of my head while I pat the sand for the gem everyone calls 'the Chaos Emerald.'

"That asshole." He took the Chaos Emerald away from me-Leather Jacket Guy. Where's my phone so that I can get the police on him, oh that's right, all my stuff that was on me probably fell in the water when I was on that ship. I sigh depressingly and hang my head up to the evening sky limply. Selling that Chaos Emerald was probably going to make me so rich. "Auuuuugh-huh?"

Next to me is a white envelope which probably slipped out of my hand while I searched for my phone and the Chaos Emerald. I walk over to a nearby street lamp and read the note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I know that you have traveled far and wide to get here. Meet me by the lawyer's attorney office on Coffee Boulevard. You'll see it when you arrive, tonight at 8.I will do my best to explain your current situation and give you the option of employment for supporting yourselves while you are here. I look forward to being introduced to you._

"It's about seven fifty now, I think I saw Coffee Boulevard on the way here," I ponder aloud to myself.

"Wait," someone says in a hushed tone. My eyes jut open as I follow the sound of the voice, getting closer to the water. I swear, I bet it's another prick who wants the Chaos Emerald as much as Spandex Girl and Leather Jacket.

"Listen, the stupid Chaos Emerald is gone, so give it up. I've been slapped around like a bitch all day and I'm tired of it," I exclaim fiercely, hopefully scaring the crap out of whoever is coming. When he steps closer under the light of the street light, I'm flustered like a gay guy living in a homophobic community. He looks very similar to Sonic, with the exception of his tangerine fur, downward spikes, and sapphire eyes.

"You're not…my imagination?" I ask without expecting much of an answer.

"Wow," he gawks with his mouth in a big O. Ok, so maybe he doesn't want my Chaos Emerald but I feel urked by his prescence.

"What?"

He shakes head and brushes his spikes back nervously. "I don't want your Chaos Emerald. Besides, Abaddon took it."

"Who's Abaddon?"

"The guy that hit you."

"Ooh, Leather Jacket Guy. Wait, so you were watching us, creeper?" I mumble the second part of the sentence indiscreetly. He nods with a cheery hum.

"Yeah he took your Chaos Emerald and then it kinda exploded and I think some of its energy went inside you."

_"Oh my God!"_ I rip off my shirt and examine my chest for weird markings. Damn…I'll always be a B cup. Too bad this hedgehog is here, or else I _would have_ really done that.

"So what's the deal with Leather Jacket Guy and the Chaos Emerald?" I scratch my upper chest frantically as if there's an obvious mole there.

"A Chaos Emerald is supposed to be a really powerful jewel that everyone wants to get their hands on. From what I hear, you can do whatever you want with that gem, which is why Abaddon wanted it. Rumors have it he's an evil assistant of a mad scientist," explains the orange hedgehog, clearly knowing everything about what goes on.

"Huh."

"But I heard him say your Chaos Emerald was fake."

"A phony? No way!" I probably wouldn't have pawned much money off it. Huh, I don't feel so shitty anymore. "Well thanks for telling me all this…uh, your name?"

"Oh yeah, Aqua."

"Mizuki's mine. Oh boy, I'm gonna be late for that thing! Nice talking to you Aqua!" I get half-way up the steps until my curiosity stops me. "Oh and do you happen to know a Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, everyone knows him, he helps out the humans all the time!" he effuses while running toward the seawater. Why am I always meeting the non-humans? What kind of a world is this?

'

"Good evening, miss. Seems you're on time," says a man wearing a stereotypical detective outfit. I enter the shabby room, with the dim lights hanging over us and creaky floors. I shake hands with the detective dude, keeping it cool.

"I'm a punctual person, what can I say?" I shrug as I take a seat on the stool. "What's this about exactly?"

"I'd rather not repeat myself three times, so I'll wait for at least one other person. Besides that, how has your stay been in this world?"

"How do you know I'm from another world?" my insides hop ten feet up into my esophagus.

The man smiles. "That will be explained when someone else comes in."

We wait three minutes without conversation, until the door flies open. A girl wearing a traditional green kimono equipped with a hood that hides her face runs up to the desk, taking a deep breath.

"I am sorry for my tardiness," she mutters nearly inaudibly. The man assures her that it's all good and gestures for her to take a seat.

"I guess the others won't be joining us," says the man nonchalantly. "I'll begin now-last night, you two traveled from other worlds and landed here. I know this because you two and another fell from the sky like shooting stars, which means that your own homes have disappeared-"

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean 'disappeared'?" I ask in disbelief. Obviously, this guy's just exaggerating a little-Tokyo can't be gone just like that. "Are you outta your mind? All that happened was that I fell off a ship and went into some black and red orb thingy."

"I had a similar fate," Hoodie says stolidly. "I was running with a friend of mine away from a dark sphere, surrounded by black creatures with yellow eyes and then I ended up on An-here."

The man nods understandingly. "The red sphere you both describe is like a vacuum that absorbed everything in your worlds."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"I know that this is hard for you two to take in, but do you have another theory of why you're not in your homes?"

"Maybe-!" I start, but then realize I have nothing to back up whatever I'm going to say. "What if-"

"There is no use concocting an unreliable theory of why this occurred," Hoodie says as if she's some smarty-pants know-it-all. "So far, it sounds very believable."

"Did either of you see a black door in your worlds?"

Does he mean that black door that I saw on the cruise ship? I nod.

"The black door means that your world has been 'marked' by the Heartless. They are monsters of darkness that feed off the hearts of every living thing in different worlds and the reason why you're both here. See, when the black door is opened, the Heartless have a way of entering. Only someone with vile Darkness can open the door."

At the same time, the door behind us opens. I turn around and see a girl in a long blue dress walking into the room.

"Good evening, ma'am, were you aware of the time?" says the man leniently, as if nothing in the world ever bothered him.

"No, I wasn't. I apologize for coming so late, I can't excuse my lateness," replies Blue Girl tiredly. So I'm not the only one who's been going through this?

"I'm sorry, I can't hear it again," I interrupt before he tells everything he told me and Hoodie. Hearing all of this is too much to take in again. "May I be excused?"

Hastily, I exit the small-enclosed room and stand outside the building. After taking in a deep breath, I break down in tears, covering my face from the world. Why am I here? Why did the goddamn Heartless have to eat up everything in my world? So it wouldn't have mattered if I was on the ship…that really sucks.

"Ok Mizuki, suck it up," I say to myself as I wipe my cheeks. "Everything's gonna be fine." I reenter the building, mutter "Sorry," and sit back down. He goes on.

"Rest assured, for at the moment, they cannot enter this world. Now, to business-you girls can do certain tasks that require some physical power and mental powers for the sake of others. When you traveled, you were tagged with the ability to locate hidden gateways to other worlds. Therefore, you can move about different worlds, but not without feeling some side effects like nausea, dizziness, etcetera. By doing these tasks, you can get paid money to do whatever you want."

Getting a job means I'll be here long time. I can't believe that I actually believe this hoot.

"How do you know all this?" I do my best to suppress my cracking voice.

"You said it requires some physical strength?" Hoodie's interest piques up.

"I know all this because we have shared the same experiences. Yes, for most of these tasks, you'll need to know how to defend for yourselves. Otherwise, you will die out there. Anymore questions ladies?"

"You're positive there's no way of getting back home?" I push my hair back.

"At the moment, no."

My frown deepens. What if Haruki and Mom were still in Japan, they can be-

"If you have more questions, come back here and I'll give your tasks. Now before you girls leave, you should introduce yourselves," the detective-dress guy suggests while getting ready to head out. I turn to the most pleasant looking girl in the room and exchange handshakes with her, forcing a smile.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki."

"I'm Mia," says Blue Girl.

'

If I do decide to work for this "Erick McGraw", then I can go to other worlds without the whole Heartless-devour-my-world shit. And if I can do that, that means Mom and Haruki could be any of these worlds, not just in Japan. Yeah, it's definitely worth looking into this employment tomorrow morning. Aw yeah, I got this!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mizuki, it's a surprise to see you. I assumed you wouldn't come the way you looked last night," says Erick, lounging in his chair.

"Yeah I wasn't gonna, but I thought about it and decided to give it a shot," I reply with a casual shrug.

Erick pulls open a draw, takes something small out and orders, "Hold your hand."

Reluctantly, I open it and he drops a small red chip in it. Suddenly, I feel a weak twinge in my temple, which catches me off guard and makes me lean on the desk for support. In four seconds, the feeling severely weakens and now it's just an annoying feeling in the back of my head.

"I know you feel something, it's very strange when you do it the first time," he smilingly assures. "Follow that innuendo to the gateway and carry out these orders: Get a large sum of money back from highway thieves."

Great, so I have to get rid of bank robbers, sounds like something out of my league. This is so weird, I feel like everyone knows what I'm doing. I don't know, this feels so uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, miss."

"What?" I cock my head to the side to see who's tapping me. It seems to be a fifteen year-old, dark boy who can pass himself off as twenty-five, wearing a traditional purple monk robe and sandals. He does have a lot of hair so maybe he's a special kind of monk but what does he want with me?

"My chain is hooked on your pocket," he points out without any frustration.

"What the heck are you talking…?" I check my pocket and indeed, there happens to be a bronze chain clinging to my pants. "Ok hold it, I had no idea this was here, I didn't take it from you, I swe-oops, I mean I'm telling the truth. Here, take it back and there won't be any problems."

I thrust it into his hand hastily. I already know how it feels to have something ripped off you, I got that yesterday when I was whipped around like everyone's personal Casey Anthony. Pseudo-Monk takes the chain and chuckles with a really cute smile.

"I know you didn't swindle it. It got snagged to your pocket when I passed by. It's very thoughtful of you not to flee with it," he compliments humbly and deeply bows. "Thank you…."

"Mizuki," I fill in the gap he wants to finish.

"Mizuki," he reiterates in a ubercreepy way. "I am in debt to you, Ms. Mizuki."

"No, you're not, I was just on my way to run an errand."

"I insist I go with you."

"I dis-insist."

He laughs heartily, lifting his head to the sky and holding his ribs. God, the joke wasn't even that funny. When he intakes a gallon of oxygen, he speaks again, "you concocted that word."

"Um yeah. Well, I guess I'll be on my merry way," I kick my feet up and begin strolling past the monk.

"Please, let me be of service to you, Ms. Mizuki," he persists, following me. I throw my hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Fine! Geez!"

'

Holy crap, why the hell did I let this guy follow me through a portal? What the fuck was I thinking-a normal, peace-loving, modern hipster monk getting involved in my violence? When I get back to the hotel, I'm going watch five hours of some crappy sitcom for punishment.

Pounding rain beats our faces as we skulk through the outskirts of a city of another world. For once, thank God for the rain, because then this awkward silence would have been a whole lot worse. At least he was kind enough to give me his sash to put over my head. We're approaching a steep hill, with bushes and trees bordering the path, which happens to be a good place for robbers to hide.

"Stop, Ms. Mizuki," Psuedo-Monk commands, stretching his arm across my body. "Come out of hiding."

"Huh?" I glance at each of the bushes and jump back. Haggard, brawny and scruffy, men emerge out of the bushes, cackling and smiling at us. "Oh crap. How'd you sense them?"

"Hand over all the money you kids have," one them without their front teeth demands. Pseudo-Monk starts to approach the men dauntlessly-he's probably gonna pull some peace-is-the-answer-to-life nonsense that's gonna get him robbed, raped, _and _killed. How could I do this to a stranger I just met?

"Don't do it!" I try to stop him from jumping into the school of sharks. Psuedo-Monk pulls his huge sleeves back, revealing muscular arms. Abruptly, he punches the biggest robber and knocks him to the ground, and then swiftly lunges at the other four. In ten seconds, the men are sprawled on the ground and not moving. Who would have thought a nice looking monk could kick serious ass like that?

He faces me with an earnest gaze, and then weakly smiles. "Ms. Mizuki-"

"Woa-!" my eyes begin burning with a powerful sensation that brings me to my knees.

* * *

><p>The crystallized hearts of the men I slayed escape from their chests while Mizuki cringes and covers her face. It pains me to see her in such pain that her <em>own<em> mother has put her through, but is necessary to her life.

Here.

The crystallized hearts are swarmed with Darkness and five Soldier Heartless drop to the ground clumsily. Their anxious teeter clangs their helmets open and close as they wait for instructions.

"Ms. Mizuki?"

When she uncovers her face, she is petrified at every turn of her head. Her brown eyes are gone-it's replaced with grey-tinted pupils. They look magnificent up close and amplify the vivacity in her eyes.

"What's goin' on? I can only see dots and-" she gasps "-Monk, I see a whole system connecting to white dots in your body!"

"Ms. Mizuki, try touching the white nodes on each of these," I inform her as the Soldiers twitch clumsily. Make your move.

The Soldiers clunk and clang as they run over to Mizuki, desperate to take her heart. Rather maladroitly, she pokes at one of the Soldier's energy nodes, causing it to vibrate violently before dissipating into black brume. The more she brandishes, her hands gain control, causing more hearts to float to the sky and more Heartless appear. I'm not surprised that she is a fast learner.

"God, what are these things and why do they keep on coming?" she asks after striking another one down. "Monk, how _you_ doing?"

"Don't fret about my wellbeing," I assure the young fighter. "I presume it's going to clear soon."

'

"…and I was like kicking ass all over the place! I was like whoosh in your face and the next one, bam!" she animates by repeating the actions she had done earlier. "I don't know what came over me though."

"What did you see?"

"Everything was in black and white and…do you even believe me?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Definitely."

"That sounded too positive."

"Resume."

"Ok well, everything around me was in black and white, and the colors I could see was something like a purple intricate system in your body and they were connected to these white nodes. The short weird things coming at me had the same thing."

The sun is almost at its highest peak, I cannot stay here for that much longer. I'm beginning to feel the degradation of this body for existing here.

"Ms. Mizuki, it was a pleasure aiding you in your task. I must leave you now but before I go, I will tell you three important things, will you listen?"

We stop in our tracks, with Mizuki's brown eyes widened at mine.

"One, the change in eyesight you describe is called having the Byakugan eyes that allows a person to shut down the bodies of your worst enemies. Second, the things that were coming at you are called the Heartless, which you may or may not have knowledge of it, and lastly, I am not a monk."

* * *

><p>"Wait!" I manage to stop him before he escapes my sight. "You never told me your name!"<p>

"Odri," he replies enigmatically. "I hope we encounter each other again."

I collapse on the bench near the abandoned office on Coffee Boulevard. There's no way-those things that kept running at me were _Heartless_? The same things that took over Tokyo-no, my whole world? I came in contact with those things….? It makes cringe and…sick-I think I'm going to vomit now.

_"Odri?"_ I pick my head up and look for his conspicuous "fake" monk robe, but it's nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>I have to hibernate like this for a while. I spent a plethora of energy that Mother spoke to me about.<p>

"_Mother, I have a favor," I asked earlier._

"I already know,"_ she replied._

"I do not,"_ Uncle appeared next to Mother._ "Why do you want to go to that world? You already know that gem prevents any Darkness from entering. Was it not you that also claimed Mizuki had to become stronger on her own accord?"

_"Yes Uncle, but my presence as the timer of her ability goes off will alleviate my concern," I explained, finishing with a heavy sigh._

"You know the power of the Light and Darkness is something I don't dominate over,"_ Mother claimed with vacuous eyes. _"However, with the combined power of Space and I, we can bend the laws of that world."

"Laws are not to be broken,"_ warned Uncle in protest._

"Laws can be bent. For this case and never again. You have until the highest peak of sunlight to do this, but beware. This will drain your energy and leave you motionless for two revolutions of the moons around that world."

_"I'm willing to jeopardize my life to cultivate Mizuki's ability without damage to her being."_

I regret nothing. By the time I awake, Mizuki's abilities will be nearly open and ripe. The faux Chaos Emerald was enough to wake her inner strength, but the rest will be in her hands until I wake up.

**Did things get easier to understand, or just a whole lot more confusing?**


End file.
